


Merlin Emrys

by Wordsmith16



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meeting, M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsmith16/pseuds/Wordsmith16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin Emrys, a rumored warlock and a druid, catches the attention of Mayor Uther's son, Arthur Pendragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin Emrys

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the complexity of the relationship between Merlin and Arthur in the show, and I wanted to explore what their meeting would have been like if circumstances were different, and perhaps not so explosive. It explores their relationship in Camelot, under Uther's rule, where those who do magic are still likely to disappear and never be heard from again. That much hasn't changed. So it's definitely an interesting dynamic.
> 
> I would appreciate your feedback and kudos!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters; only the plot is mine.

It was about halfway through sophomore year that Merlin Emrys, a tall, gangly, black-haired boy who always wore a bandana tied around his left wrist, caught the attention of Arthur Pendragon, the son of Camelot’s mayor. Mayor Uther was… complicated. The amount of hatred squeezed into one otherwise fair and just man was awe-inspiring. He actively persecuted those who practiced magic, which was outlawed within Camelot County. Anyone arrested and convicted of using magic was locked up and often never heard from again. He was extremely intolerant of a whole host of other things as well, but for now let’s leave it at this: the idea that his son would be attracted to another boy would change everything.

            But it was no real surprise that he caught Arthur’s eye. Merlin was gorgeous, with his mussed hair that had a tendency to fall into his eyes a little bit. His extremely high and prominent cheekbones that looked as if they could cut through stone. His bright, mysterious eyes that seemed sometimes to flash gold. Arthur was gone. But the only person who knew was his twin sister, Morgana. And maybe his best friend Lancelot. But that depended on how perceptive the loyal, kind-hearted brunette was, and how blinded he was at the moment by his infatuation with Guinevere. Oh, who was Arthur kidding; he knew.

            But apart from being in the same English class, Merlin and Arthur never saw each other. They didn’t hang out with the same friends. Arthur was always surrounded by the Knights, the rest of the school’s football team (soccer, for you Americans). And Merlin was kind of a loner. But it seemed like fate that they meet.

            Not long after Lancelot finally asked Gwen out and she started hanging out with the Knights more, Merlin was suddenly at a party.

            “Hello everyone!” Gwen was her normal, peppy self, her smile eliciting the same from Gwaine, Percival, and Elyon. “This is my best friend, Merlin. Merlin, this is Percival, Gwaine, Elyon, Lancelot, Leon, and”

            “Arthur Pendragon. We have English together.” Merlin locked eyes on the tall, broad-shouldered, blonde son of the mayor and immediately identified him. A smile spread across his face and lit up those eyes. It was all Arthur could do to stay tuned into the conversation. He made a point not to notice that the shirt Merlin was wearing, the same bright blue of Arthur’s, fit him extremely well, and so did his jeans. He absolutely did not see that his bandana had the school symbol on it, or that his necklace had a dragon charm. And under no circumstances did he notice that Merlin had a loop in his left ear that gave him a sort of bad boy look that completely contradicted the goofy grin on his face and every single thing Arthur had ever heard about Merlin Emrys.

            “Uhh…” It was like Arthur’s brain just shut off. He couldn’t remember what you were supposed to say when meeting somebody. Gwen had said it earlier, what was it?

            “What Arthur means, Merlin, is hello. He’s happy to see you here.” Thank you, Lancelot. He saved the day, speaking for his obviously flustered best friend. But Arthur started to worry that his lack of response would be misinterpreted by Merlin. What if he thought he didn’t want to talk to him? What if he thought he was stuck up? Or worse, what if he thought he held the rumors against him? Everyone had heard the rumors that Merlin was a sorcerer, and a powerful one at that. He had to say something quick.

            “Yes, that’s what I meant. Sorry, my brain just sort of turned off.”

            “What’s so new about that?” With a completely straight face, the retort found its way out of Merlin’s mouth. It genuinely sounded like a question. The Knights erupted into fits of laughter, slapping Merlin on the shoulder. He would get along with them famously. “I’m sorry, I’m just kidding. Don’t look so serious. You’re actually pretty good in English.” When Arthur still didn’t respond, Merlin’s brow furrowed. “Look I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Sometimes I talk before I think. I…” Then Arthur started to laugh.

            “You’re too easy, Merlin. I’m messing with you. I admit, I left the door open for that one.” A grin spread across Arthur’s lips, and he glanced down at the floor. God, why was he being so dumb? He never flirted like this! He was usually the one who made people look down at the floor. It was on old move, and a bit too submissive for his tastes.   So why was he doing it?

            He felt a surge of heat as someone was suddenly standing a lot closer to him. He looked up to see that Merlin had crossed to his side, so that they could talk more easily. The dark-haired boy was grinning, too. So that was why. He made the first move, to try to tip him off that he liked him, so that they’d get here.

            The two were so deep in conversation that they barely noticed when Lancelot and Leon came back from the keg and pressed cups of beer into their hands. It was like there was no one else there. Their topics started easy, things like the current English assignment, and progressed to talking about their friends, and what they usually did, and how Merlin didn’t normally come to parties.

            “Yeah, Gwen sort of dragged me here. She’s a little out of her element at a party like this. I mean, so am I, but I guess it’s better to be out of your league together than all alone.” He glanced over at the beautiful, dark skinned girl who was currently laughing at something Gwaine had said and let out a breathy laugh that sent a shiver down Arthur’s spine. “Seems fine now, though.” Without thinking, because he knew he wouldn’t do it if he thought about it, Arthur put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

            “Do you want to get out of here? I’m not really a huge fan of these parties, either. I come because someone’s got to make sure Gwaine doesn’t do something stupid. He has a tendency to drink a little too much and then do something stupid like…” Laughing, Merlin cut across him.

            “You’re rambling. Yes. I would like very much to go someplace less loud where we can talk.” Arthur deposited his barely touched beer onto the counter and, in a burst of courage, slid his hand into Merlin’s. Waving goodbye to the Knights (and sending a glare at Lancelot in response to his barely contained impish grin), the two headed out to Arthur’s car, more than ready to see what was growing between them, and from that day on they never looked back.


End file.
